What If Natsu Never Existed?
by BeautifulXwords
Summary: When the anime first begins, Lucy runs into Natsu and is brought to the guild for the very first time! But what if Natsu never was there? Instead she runs into a certain ice mage and the whole story is changed! The possibilities are endless! Good Luck Lucy! (Gray and Lucy) (One-shot) (In progress)


**What if Natsu Never Existed?**

 _Within the land of Foire there are many guilds that use magic on a daily basis. However, in some towns the citizens prefer the natural way of business rather than magic. For some, this is the way it always has been and always will be. Our story begins in a small town on the outskirts of Foire that is usually untouched by magic (except the gift shops for traveling wizards). This is where we meet Lucy who has just left home in search for a guild and adventure. Within the anime/manga Lucy stumbles across a character named Salamander- who tricks her into believing he is a Fairytail mage. At this point in the episode, Lucy would have been rescued by Natsu and brought to Fairytail where she began her marvelous journey. But, what would have happened if Natsu never existed? Would Lucy still have been saved from Bora-san? Read this exciting story to find out!_

 ** _[Side Note: Before reading this story I strongly suggest you refresh yourself with episode one or chapter one of Fairytail to understand the characters and plot I am trying to create. Thank you for reading and Enjoy!]_**

* * *

Lucy sighed loudly and put her hands behind her head as she walked along the street.

"I can't believe my looks are only worth one thousand jewel." She mumbled and shook her head when she thought of the shop vender who scammed her over on the little dog key. She took a second to admire the new silver key on her ring and let a smile cross her face. She had gone through a lot these past couple of months, but now it was all worth it. She was going to join a guild where she could practice magic and meet new friends and not have to worry about tradition or family businesses. The sun tickled her nose and she giggled in response to one of the children running by laughing about a balloon. Suddenly, a loud noise caught her attention and she looked around the corner.

A bunch of women were all stranding around in a big ground encircling someone.

"It's Salamander!" Someone beside her shouted excitedly and they too ran to the group. Lucy tilted her head curiously. . ."Salamander?" Lucy wandered forwards a little ways and joined into the group of girls.

A middle aged man stood in the center and continued to wave his hands about as though he was the best thing in the world. The girls oohed and awwhed over his every movement and at first Lucy did not see what was so interesting about him, but she became entranced when he looked her in the face.

"well aren't you a doll." He chuckled and leaned forwards to scoop Lucy's chin within his fingertips. Her heart thudded in her chest. "I-I um uh. ..." She managed to squeak out as he released her from his grasp.

"I'm have a party on my boat tonight. . .and I'd be delighted If you came." He winked and backed away from her. The girls cried as he floated upwards on a cloud of purple flame.

"Don't worry ladies; I'll be at the party tonight!" He winked one last time and floated out of Lucy's sight. Once he was gone, she was finally able to breathe again.

* * *

 _What just happened?_ She wondered to herself as she turned to walk the opposite way toward the park. She was questioning her actions and was confused by her own body. _He wasn't even attractive_

"So you were fooled by it too?" A male's voice questioned from beside her, and she turned her head to look toward the person. She raised a brow in surprise when she realized who it was that had questioned her. He was a tall male with black hair. His eyes were such a piercing blue that she fell dead in her tracks. He wore a white jacket with a black shirt and pants, but the piece that stood out the most to her, was the necklace that he wore about his neck. "What do you mean?" She mumbled and wandered a little closer to where he was sitting underneath the umbrella in front of the café.

"He had an enhancement charm on his finger . . .didn't you see it?" He snickered and took a small sip from his soda. "I've been watching this guy for weeks... a real dipstick." He slapped a tip on the table and stood up from his chair to push it in.

"If you were smart you'd stay away from that guy, nothing good can come from magic like that."

Lucy nodded her head and met his eyes once more curiously. "If you knew all this, why don't you expose him?"

The stranger shrugged his shoulders and turned his body to walk past her. "I'm waiting for the bigger plan to unfold." He smirked slightly and continued walking away.

"Stay outta trouble, Blondie." He said as he turned the corner and disappeared from Lucy's sight.

* * *

Lucy directed her gaze back toward the water across from the café where the boat rested gently in the waves. Her eyes narrowed a little in anger as she recognized that she had been tricked by the salamander scum bucket. She tched under her breath and continued on her way to the park mumbling about cheap magic.

"Ah sorcerers weekly!" She squeaked and flipped through the magazine as quickly as her fingers could turn the pages. Her favorite guild, Fairytail, was always included in the middle of the magazine.

"Awh Mirajane is so pretty!" She flipped the page again and sighed to herself. "I wish I could get into Fairytail. . .I wonder how you get in. . .an interview maybe.. . .ah it would be so much fun!" She squirmed to herself at the idea and continued reading until a sudden voice caught her attention.

"Fairytaillllll you said?" The voice coiled up from the bushes beside her and she immediately raised her hands in defense. "Salamander!" She tilted her head in surprise and crossed her arms.

"Why are you following me, creep." She shot down and he winced at the remark.

"I just wanted to personally invite you to my boat party this afternoon." He smiled and leaned forwards. "After all I am the Salamander from _Fairytail."_ Lucy stared. From Fairytail?

She giggled slightly and turned her head away from him. "So how does one get into Fairytail?" She wondered and looked back at his gaze again. "Easy, come to my party and I'll get you in with all the other wizards." Salamander chuckled and with a wave of his hand his fire appeared again.

"I'll see you tonight Lucy!" He shouted down to her and disappeared over the trees. Fairytail?

Well, she already knew about the spell, so she could easily avoid his magic. If it meant getting into a great guild like Fairytail than she was all for it. She wandered down the street to her apartment to get dressed for this evening.

* * *

"This doesn't look good." Gray mumbled to himself as he watched the boat slowly pull from the dock. Woman had been flocking into it all the rest of the night before it had finally left. He sighed and jumped down from the short balcony and strolled over the water where a small boat with oars waited as he had planned. He lowered himself into the boat and began to slowly oar himself after the boat. It wasn't that far ahead of him, and it seemed to be slowing down ever more. That guy, boasting that he was from Fairytail, was like rubbing his guild's name in the dirt. And he would get that jerk even if it meant him getting in trouble. He hoped that girl he had warned earlier had stayed away, he had somewhat taken a liking to her and did not want her to get into this.

His oars dipped into the water over and over again, and the boat slowly ricketed against the waves as he neared closer to the ship. All of a sudden, a ring of keys was chucked out the window and hit him in the face. "dammit!" He rubbed his head and reached down to scoop up the keys.

"Celestial mage keys?" He questioned and tucked them into his pocket. He reached up to grab the ladder that hung from the side of the ship and began to climb up slowly. Oddly, there was no one else on board, they must have all been inside. "Here we go. . ." He muttered and kicked open the door to the bottom of the boat. Several men looked up at him in surprise. They were all holding the unconscious women from the party in their arms. Salamander glared at him and the blonde haired girl shouted out in surprise. "You!" She smiled in relief. Hopefully this stranger was a friend and not a foe.

"gah, I thought I told you not to be here!" The black haired male accused and rubbed his head. He turned his vision to look toward Salmanader.

"So you're the one who's sayin' they're a Fairytail Wizard?" He snapped slowly, each word menacing as his brows narrowed. "I've never seen you before."

Salamander's brow twitched and he pointed his finger toward the boy. "Get him!"

The men charged at the stranger but he only had to raise his hand up and a breath taking chill of ice crept across the floor and caused them all to fall on their behinds. His hair covered his eyes angrily and he grabbed one of the men by the throat and elbowed him in the gut. The man fell to the floor howling in pain. Gray smirked and leaped up back onto the top of the ship, the men clamoring after him.

Salamander's brow twitched and he grabbed onto Lucy and yanked her above the ship as well. Flames burst from his feet and he rose above Gray. "Your magic is nothing compared to mine!" He challenged and raised his hands up "Fire Rays!" Gray snickered and held up his hand into a shield to block the fire easily.

"This is what a real mage can do!" He shouted and ice fell from his fingertips as he raised the water into a frozen title wave to push them into the shore. Water splashed around the ship as it froze and splurged onto the deck. The water sent the boat hurdling onto the shore and crashed into several sea-side buildings in an icy mess. "What is he?" one of the men questioned fearfully, his fingers frostbit. It was the middle of July! Salamander gulped. "I-I have the girl! You can't do anything to m-me!" Lucy squirmed in his arms and looked pleadingly to Gray.

Gray smirked. "Let go of the girl, and I'll let you walk away in one piece." Salamander shivered and slowly let Lucy go and backed up. He was soaked to the bone and part of the beach was frozen solid from Gray's attack. The men shivered in their icy surroundings.

"Thanks for saving me." Lucy smiled toward her savior and looked at the buildings. "But. . .so much damage!" Gray shrugged his shoulders. He reached in his pocket to hand her the keys that he had found. She clutched them happily and looked up toward him. Blush foiled on her cheeks.

"Name's Gray." He introduced himself and reached out to shake her hand awkwardly. Lucy smiled and took his hand in a vigorous shake. "Lucy!"

"Why on earth did you go back with this creep anyway?" Gray muttered as he pushed Salamander aside with his hand to walk past him. "He promised he would let me join Fairytail." She sighed, and glanced toward him. "But I suppose, I just need to ask you that."

He looked the other way. "I'll take you there, but no promises!"

"The military!" A voice cried off in the distance. "Oh geez, run Lucy!" He grabbed her hand and tugged her along toward the town. "where are we going!" He tilted his head back at her.

 **"To Fairytail!"**

* * *

 **To be continued!**


End file.
